


Presentation Potions

by Centeris2



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Rebecca-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/pseuds/Centeris2
Summary: Rebecca decides she wants to change her hair, and goes to an alchemist to do it.





	Presentation Potions

Magic was to be treated seriously. Potions were not for playing. Alchemy was danger and must be done cautiously.

Or maybe Rebecca was going to use the magic of Jorvik for totally vain reasons like changing her hair. 

Frederik by Crescent Moon Village was more than helpful.

“What sort of experiments are you conducting today?” the alchemist asked excitedly when he saw Rebecca looking through his books.

“I’ve always wanted to change my hair color and style, but I don’t want to make it permanent. I’d want to be able to change my hair back before I see my family again, my parents would not be pleased if they saw me with chopped and dyed hair,” Rebecca explained, paging through a book looking for some spell or potion that would do the trick.

“Oh that’s easy!” Frederik exclaimed before rushing into his house. Rebecca looked at the open door, hearing clamoring and banging as the hermit looked for something.

“Here we are!” he presented a book, Rebecca taking it and looking at it.

“‘Presentation Potions by Agnes the Alluring’,” Rebecca read the title before she opened the book.

“For all your appearance needs!” Frederik explained, “the hair chapter starts on page 56.”

“Thank you,” Rebecca said and went to the page, looking at the different potions.”

“I don’t actually know how to make these,” Rebecca muttered, not recognizing the instructions or ingredients. She had only helped people gather ingredients, she hadn’t had any sort of alchemy or potion training like this.

“I can make them for you!” Frederik offered with a great deal of enthusiasm. Rebecca had a feeling he needed something to do, so after some research and questions she figured out which potion would work best for that she wanted. 

When she checked back later that day she had a basket full of five leaf clovers, icenthistles, and icenberries, hoping that he would be pleased with her offerings. Maybe they would be helpful in potion making and alchemy, she really had no idea.

“I was doing this for free!” Frederik protested, about to be offended.

“These are gifts, not payment,” Rebecca reassured him, “besides how often do you get into The Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur? I’m sure resources from a location that has been cut of for the last hundred years have plenty of uses!” she distracted him and he eagerly looked through the basket, hissing and waving his hand when he touched an icenberry with his bare finger.

“Marvelous! The experiments! The potions I haven’t been able to try! They’ll be amazing! Do you want to watch?” Frederik offered, pleased when Rebecca grinned and nodded her head.

When Rebecca left his workshop that night she had given herself silver and green hair, and she had started learning about the art of alchemy. Midnightwarrior sniffed her hair, smelling the magic and traces of the potion on her head.

“Think I should keep this for a while? I’ve always wanted short hair, maybe I’ll try that in a few days,” Rebecca asked her horse as they headed home. With the potion Frederik had made for her she could change the style and color of her hair as often as she wanted. Rebecca had a feeling her hair was about to get very colorful.


End file.
